North Hollywood
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} North Hollywood was a neighborhood located in the San Fernando Valley of Los Angeles, California. History Day 1 Janet York and Kim Bauer were taken to an airstrip near North Hollywood by kidnappers Dan Mounts and Rick Allen just after 2:00am. They managed to escape, and ran into a decrepit warehouse complex near Central, where they encountered Larry Rogow and one of his clients outside of a warehouse. Scared that Dan and Rick would find them, they entered the warehouse to find Rogow's living area. He told them to get out, and after a close encounter with Dan ran into Rocco outside on the street. They tried to borrow his phone, but he wouldn't give it over until he was attacked by Larry Rogow. Kim took the phone and ran to Platt's Auto Body, where she called her mother for help. As they continued running, Janet was hit by a car and Kim was recaptured. As Teri and Kevin Carroll made their way to the scene, Kim persuaded Dan to turn back. He agreed, realizing Janet would be better off dead, but when he arrived an ambulance appeared to pick Janet up. She was taken to nearby St. Mark's Hospital while Dan was forced to drive away. Teri and Kevin then arrived, and a homeless woman reported to them what had happened. They drove away to the hospital. Ira Gaines ordered Greg Penticoff to find a car parked on Avenue 26 in North Hollywood and dispose of the real Alan York's body in the trunk. Later in the morning, newscaster Dave Thompson aboard Jetcopter 3 reported that there was congestion in North Hollywood, due to an appearance by Senator Palmer at the Grant Street Elementary School on nearby Verdugo Avenue. Day 2 The urgent care center that Jonathan Wallace was taken to was located in North Hollywood. Alex Hewitt lived at 210 Laurel Canyon Boulevard in North Hollywood, which Jack Bauer went to when investigating the Cyprus recording. Day 4 ]] After he was released from prison, Tony Almeida lived with Jen Slater at 21048 Kipling in North Hollywood. Background information and notes * In Season 1, the scenes set in North Hollywood were not actually filmed there. The nearby airstrip was Whiteman Airport in Pacoima, with Kim and Janet running towards San Fernando Road. The street Janet was hit on was the corner of Harlem Place and West 5th Street, Downtown. Then in the next episode Janet has moved down the street to the corner of Frank Court and West 5th. * North Hollywood was used as a filming location in Season 2, for the scenes outside Crescent Collectibles, standing in for Visalia. * It takes Jack around 6 minutes to drive from Avenue 26, which is stated to be in North Hollywood, to CTU Los Angeles, yet it takes him ten minutes to get back there in a helicopter. In Day 2, Jack says the care center in North Hollywood is around 40 minutes out from CTU. Appearances External links * Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Districts of Los Angeles